The American Health Foundation is a non-profit organization whose goal is the prevention of major types of human cancer and other chronic diseases through research and educational acitivities. It now has approximatley three million dollars of grants and contracts in cancer research and is completing construction of a new research building with the assistance of an additional two-million dollar contract from the National Cancer Institute. In view of its continuing contributions and efforts in the area of cancer prevention, and in order to stabilize its long-range activities, undertake long-term programs, and attract additional experts in cancer research, the American Health Foundation herewith applies for Core Support for its Cancer Center Program. Such a grant would support key personnel of the Foundation and make possible substantial reductions in funding on current National Cancer Institute grants and contracts. It would also permit the Foundation to act more directly as a resource for the NCI.